At present, the electrostatic discharge, ESD phenomenon of the circuit in the liquid crystal display panel is serious, circuit damage by ESD has been very common.
In the integrated chip, IC bonding area of the liquid crystal display panel, an external digital signal needs to be input to an input pin, and then input to an output pin through the integrated chip, to enter the display area of the liquid crystal display panel. During this process, the electrostatic jumps irregularly from the input pin to the output pin, thus easily injuring the output pin, resulting in the yield dropping.